Raised as cousins
by Kabato
Summary: Ben loves Gwen and when he can't be with her, he refused to find another but choses to die instead. Now all the alien heroes work together to save his live.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben10 and I will only mention this once

* * *

Ben got home from school.  
Everyone had been treating him like a kid. Ben do this, Ben do that  
Ben entered the house and threw his book bag down.  
He did not bother taking his shoes off, even thought he had to. 

He went in the fridge and got some milk.  
He looked in the cabinet for a snack to go with it.  
All he found were animal crackers; he went to the living room and relaxed  
Gwen was going to be home at 5pm. He had two more hours to himself.

Just last month the good guys had found a way to get the watch out of him.  
They had implanted this chip, which would isolate the Omitrix from his genes and trace it back to the watch. He was not sure how the family would treat him after his watch was gone.  
He drank all the milk, there was not much to watch on TV and he was bored.

All of a sudden the phone ran.  
"Hello Ben"Grandpa Maxcould here the noise coming from the television.  
"Ben are you watching TV, I told you it was your turn to do the laundry."  
"I will, I will in a sec" Ben whined on the phone

Grandpa Maxwas frustrated. "Stop acting like a kid, get yourself up Ben."

"What is your problem? Just chill out" Ben said while munching on the animal crackers

"I can just use Accelerator and have everything done in no time," Ben said smiling to himself.

"Ben you won't have the Omnitrix forever you need to learn to rely on your own strength and not on a foreign object. It is a good thing they are learning how to get that Omnitrix off your wrist, that will teach you to be a grownup."

Ben felt his fingers tightly wrap themselves on the animal crackers still on his hands,  
There were about a fistful on his clenched hands.  
He dug his fingers deeper willing them to turn to mush  
A few of them cracked in half and his hand started to hurt.  
Others people would have been able to crash them, no problem.  
But he…

"You think I am just a kid. All you all think I am…"

Ben thought back to Kevin and how the days at school were.  
He was just a loser, a wannabe. He didn't know where he got this idea of being hero.

"Well if you acted your own age" Grandfather said calmingly "things would be different"

"Different? This is how you always treat me, since I was five!"

"You may be older but there is more to being grown up than that… taking responsibility, learning to pay bills, going to work, having disciple"

"I don't want to hear it" Ben said angrily "What do you know"

"For one, I am 30 years older that you, I know what I am talking about Ben"

'Ben heard somewhere that a real man could handle his own liquor, which was the difference between a man and a kid.'  
'He would show him'

"Fine I will go ahead and do the laundry" Ben replied to satisfy his Grandfather

"Okay then" Ben hung up the phone before he could say more.

Grandpa Max didn't know what was going on with Ben.  
He just seemed to be getting madder and angrier with each day.  
He knew it was partially because of what was going on at his own home.  
A kid should not have to deal with that.

Ben hung up the phone.  
He closed the television and went to get started on the laundry.  
There were some shirt and pants Gwen had left for him in a basket to wash.

Ben took his clothes and Grandpa's, then went to Gwen's room.  
The clothes Gwen wanted him to wash were near the closet.

Gwen's room was always clean, unlike his room.  
He took a shirt of Gwen's and smelled it.  
He liked the perfume and the deodorant was not too bad.  
He reached for the pants and sported her underwear.  
There were wet spots on it; He let his hands trace it.  
"Who could she have been thinking off?"  
He bought his finger to his lips trying to taste her essence but felt himself blush.  
He was already half hard. Ben quickly took the clothes to get them washed before he got any other ideas.

With the washer running, Ben went on to the kitchen.  
Some of his anger had already dissipated.  
He took out one of the beers that Grandpa keep hidden for visitors.  
He calmly sat down and let the drink wash down his throat, which was aching but he kept drinking.

'He was sick, how else could he thinking of his cousin like that and getting hard'  
He was nothing but a pathetic loser. Maybe things would be better if he just disappeared.

This was not the first time he had this thought…

* * *

CodeLyoko and unknownmercury thanks for answering my question on who the plant guy was. (Wildvine) hehe

Nick, Jak4, umknownmercury, CodeLyoko, BringMe2Life1490 thanks for reviewing.  
I rewrote the ch 1, ch 2, and ch 3 so It would be easy to read


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ben clean your room" Grandfather called from downstairs.  
"I am going to go finish up some things at work and will be back, I left some lunch for you in the oven"  
"I will see you later and please Ben do your homework "  
'whatever' Ben murmured under his breath  
"Ben?"  
"Okay grandpa", "see you later" Ben waved._

_He was not mad at grandpa, even he had to admit his room needed some cleaning.  
What aroused his anger was hearing Gwen down in her room getting ready for her date with Kevin.  
Once the effects of the Omnitrix had worn off, Kevin had decided he didn't want to be a bad guy anymore.  
Talking about how having all those aliens inside him turned him insane… yada yada  
And how now that he is free of them he can be who he really was._

_Ben was not believing a word of it , Kevin was mean and always will be.  
Gwen on the other hand believed every word coming out of his mouth.  
Telling me how I should be more open minded.  
Its amazing how fast girls fell for reformed bad guys._

_Ben heard the front door shut and knew his cousin had left.  
He went to the bathroom and took out the razor he had safely hidden.  
He looked at it hesitantly, not sure if he should.  
His mom was dying, that was the only reason Grandpa had took him in  
Otherwise he would have kicked him out a long time ago._

_He knew Gwen was here to keep him company, but also knew deep down Gwen would rather have been home with her folks.  
She had a mother and father that loved her.  
His dad only loved his wife._

_He was a nuisance, a child who could not follow direction and listen.  
He tried, he tried so hard but there was always this part of him that always wanted to change things and not just go with the flow.  
It was like he wanted to smash everything up and rebuild it.  
'I guess… I guess that was his own way of being hero.'_

_Always changing things, trying to make them better, and never satisfied._

_His eyes were hurting trying to keep the tears in.  
The omnitrix, it had helped for a while- saving the day, kicking the bad guy- but still he was not satisfied.  
He still wanted to change everything; change the law of nature.  
Make it so Gwen was not his cousin.  
Make it so the girl he had know all his life to be the one for him._

_'Why can't I just go out and meet another person?' Ben would wonder every night, but as his release would come it was her face he saw.  
She was perfect.  
Her beautiful face inches from him, her body would fit so snuggly over him, and her voice was soothing and comforting.  
He knew he loved her cause whenever he was happy, he would turn to her wanting to share his joy.  
When everything would go just right, he would wish her next to him.  
Probably if the world collapsed he would want to be holding her hands._

_Ben could not believe what he was thinking.  
He was just a coward, wanting his cousin- the one who cared whether he was sick or well, the person who would come to his defense, lie for him and that's saying a lot since Gwen always wanted to look like the perfect child-to be the one to hold his heart cause he could not trust no one more._

_Ben took the razor against his wrist and it hurt.  
He had barely managed to get any blood.  
He knew he was not cutting deep enough but was just scared.  
He placed the razor down, there were easier ways to die.  
He went to the window, the building was 2 stories down.  
He knew he would be dead the moment he touched the ground._

_Benlooked awayfrom the window  
He always thought himself a loser but didn't particularly like it to be true.  
Only losers went out that way  
Besides he didn't want Grandpa coming home to see his mangled body on the ground.  
He wanted to die peacefully._

_Ben went to Gwen's room. He knew Gwen had some pain medication in her drawer for when she has cramps.  
Ben knew all this because he has been in her room before.  
He would look through her things, trying to get a feel of her wanting to be closer._

_The pain medication in hand, Ben went to the kitchen next.  
He would have preferred to drink coke or Pepsi as he was dying but knew water would be healthier.  
He went in the cabinet and picked his favorite glass. The silverware were for special occasions, but he didn't care. He took the glass and poured some water.  
Now back in his room he set down the medicine and the water on his bed side table._

_What to wear  
He knew it would be better to wear his church clothes, but Ben was rebellious to the core.  
He took out this basketball outfit he had bought long time ago.  
He always dreamed of playing basketball but was too short. When he saw this outfit in the store he had bought it. The red jersey fitted well over his body, amazingly it was jersey number 10.  
_

_Ben went to the bathroom and took the longest shower of his life.  
He thought on what he wanted to write to Gwen and Grandpa.  
Ben let the water wash over his body and relaxed. He brushed his teeth before he left.  
He could not think of anything to write, so on a piece of paper just wrote..._

_I didn't die sad.  
But won't be happy if I caused the tears in your eyes.  
Please don't cry for me  
Love Ben._

_Ben went to the bed and laid down comfortably  
He wrapped the blanket around himself to keep him warm.  
His hand reached out for the medication on the bed side table, some fell down but he didn't care  
He took the medicine and gobbled it down with the water, then went to sleep._

_He thought of grandpa and Gwen, how much fun they have had. He thought of how much he loved Gwen. Ben knew the girl of his life could not be arelation but a stranger. Deep down he just wanted to be hero one more time and find a way for them to be together because they were perfect for each other._

_Ben's temperature began to drop._

_His heart started slowing down_

_The omnitrix could sense something was not right._

_With all its strength the omnitrix tried to came alive._


	3. Chapter 3

_With all its strength the Omnitrix tried to come alive.  
He merged himself with the master.  
He had never done this without master's permission.  
Before he would just discreetly assist him with his plans._

_The Omnitrix flashed and grey matter woke up first.  
He felt so sluggish and could barely stand up.  
He look through the surrounding, trying to determine what happened.  
At first he did not see the medication that had fell on the ground.  
Once he sported it he figured out what happened._

_He was not tall enough so Four arms replaced him and took the medication in his hands.  
They were all able to examine it but didn't understand what it was.  
All they know was that it was killing their master.  
Four arms went to the computer that Ben had in his room and turned it on.  
He caused a small damage to the computer, being strong and all but that was not important._

_Upgrade merged with the computer. He searched frantically for the information that could help.  
He didn't know what he was searching for and the mass of information was too long to search one by one.  
They needed more information about the medicine.  
_

_Upgrade took himself form the computer and Wildmutt was summoned.  
He wobbled and whined as he felt his body trying to shut down.  
He sniffed the medicine tying to find it chemical properties. He was able to determine it was from the earth. Wildvine came next and figured it was a herb type thing._

_Upgrade went back to search some more on the internet.  
He recalled reading somewhere about an emergency poison control or something.  
Ghostfreak slide straight to the ground and went to the fridge where Accelerator recalled seeing such a number._

_They all saw the number to call for emergency, but didn't want to call it and get Ben in trouble.  
They decided instead to try out 'grandfather's yucky cure for everything' remedy Ben talked about on his computer journal.They knew Ben would no appreciate it but that was the best they could do.  
Accelerator felt dizzy and their head was hurting.  
They didn't have enough time._

_Accelerator rushed to the basement and got the recipe.  
The recipe at hand, he took out all the ingredients needed from the fridge and cabinets.  
Diamondhead cut up the fruits, a raw meat, onions and some other stuff, then placed them to boil.  
The water was taking a while to heat up, so Hot spots come out and made the water boil faster._

_The concoction was done.  
Stinkfly took the medicine to Ben's room._

_The only problem was that Ben had to be in human form when he took the medicine.  
Wildvine turned the faucet on and put in a plug so the water would not drain.  
Four arms poured the concoction into the bath tub.  
Ripjaw went under the water and submerged himself.  
Then he turned to Ben._

_Ben was under water in the bath tub and could not breath.  
They knew he did not have long to live and prayed their master would not choke on the water.  
The mixed water got to his body and started doing it work.  
Ben felt like he was drowning and woke up trying to fight for his life.  
He breathed hard and his chest hurt.  
When Ben was okay enough. Accelerator came back and they cleaned up the mess.  
They removed all the traces of the event that sacred them._

That was 2 weeks ago, he didn't understand why he didn't die.  
Maybe he dreamed it all but that would not explain some things.  
He heard the key turning downstairs and run to hide.  
No way was he going to be found like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben10  
This goes for ch1- wherever ch I finish at

Heatblast is not hotspots sorry for the mistake

* * *

Gwen came in the house with Kevin in tow. When Ben heared the door open He ran to hide. He went in his room to hide the bottle of beer. Then,he went to Gwen's room to make sure he didn't leave anything there. 

'Aww men, she is almost here'

'Damn why do I always do stuff like this'

Ben looked through the room. The room was clean, there was no traces of what he had almost done in this room even though he felt it written everywhere.

* * *

"Hey why don't you show me your room" Kevin asked Gwen. 

Going out with Kevin had been fun. His changed into a good person, she believed him.

_In class he was seated behind her. He was trying to do his homework. Math is not exactly a easy subject, She could guess he would find it difficult._

_"Mr. Smith You know better that to wait to do your homework in class. Detention."_

_Gwen knew it was not a good call for Kevin to wait till the last minute to do his homework, But it was also well know that Mr. Takanake liked to hear his won voice and if you were not hanging to his every word he found it insulting._

_"okay" Kevin replied calmly  
Gwen was suprised, she thought he would say a smart remark or retort, but he didn't  
The teacher was of course not satisfied  
"During detention I want you to scrub the blackboard and clean all the trash around here"_

_"Is't that the janitor's job" Gwen had never spoken aloud before and the look she got from the teacher would not encourage her in the future._

_"Ms. Tennyson, Do you want to join Mr. smith in detention"_

_"No sir" she replied hurridly  
She didn't want to do anything that would cause any trouble for her folks._

Later that day , Gwen spied Kevin cleaning the classroom

She offered to help, but he refused

Ever since that day they would glance at each other during class until one time he asked her out

This was there 4th date, not counting the time they spend at school together.

* * *

Ben heared Gwen and Kevin caming up the stairs. 

'They would be here anytime, he didn't have time to run to his own room and hide.

Ben looked around the room. He could hide in the closet or under the bed. Chances were they would sit down then leave. It would be safer to hide under the bed incase Kevin insist on seing Gwen's closet. Unlikely but could happen.

Gwen and Kevin entered the room. Ben could spot them from where he was hiding under the bed.  
"Gwen I like you alot" Kevin took Gwen's hand and kissed it.  
"I like you too" Gwen looked down 'she could not believe she was blushing  
Here how about we sit on the bed  
Kevin took Gwen hands and led her to the bed  
Gwen was so beautiful, he was sure he was ready to take the relationship to the next level

He took her lightly and started kissing her  
He didn't want to scare her  
he would make sure she got as much pleasure from this as he would

Gwen held Kevin to her to her and heared him grasper  
She could not have hurt him that much  
Hey are you okay  
its my arms don't worry about it  
'That idiot was far away, but he was still ruining his life'  
he was going to make this night special  
Gwen loved him and whatever it is he will get over it.

Gwen realize something was wrong. That was when she spoted

"Ben get out" Gwen was so embarassed

"What are you doing in my room"

"I was just..." Ben tried to think of an excuse, but none came to mind

"Ben are you drunk," Gwen turned to Kevin, "Kevin I think you better leave"

"So will I see you tommorow?" Kevin asked hopefully

"Yea probably" Gwen replied nonchalantly

Gwen looked at Ben 'how is it he is drunk'

Those green eyes how they were scutinizing him, Ben turned away embarresed only to meet Kevin's furious stare  
"so I ruined their big date like I care"

"So I will see you later babe" Kevin made a point of taking Gwen in his embace and kissing her with so much force.  
Ben stood there his anger increasing. He watched as Kevin run his tougn over lips, then kiss her.  
he had his hands on her shoulder and they slid down over her body for a second. Gwen did not seem even to mind She just kissed her.

"Well.. I uhwill see you later" Kevin" Gwen looked at him this was not they're normarly good bye kiss, french kiss it was new to herbut not too bad.

Gwenwatched Kevin leave the room. She savored the kiss as she heared him walkdown the stairs. When the front door opened and closed she turned to Ben ready to confront him.

"Ben!"

"I don't want to hear it" Ben got up and left the room.

"Ben come back here, I am talking to you" Ben ingnore her and went to his room.

Gwen heared the door slam

'What does that jerk have that I don't'

'They want me to be mature then I will'

Ben reached the dresser and pushed all the toys he had there.

"You all just think I am a kid!"

Gwen heard Ben yell then a crash followed

"Ben are you okay"

"Leave me alone"

Each word was followed by crash

"Ben stop I'll tell Grandpa"

"You think I care, You think I care anymore Gwen"

Gwen could here Ben crying

"What will it take, Do You Hear Me! What Do You Want!"

Gwen was left speechless

'I tried to be good, I really tried'

Ben looked at the floor, everything was smashed up. all his old toys, games, ect.

There was still those Poster of superheroes on the wall

'Gwen you don't care do you'

He ripped the poster off the wall

"Ben open this door right now!"

Gwen's order was met by silence. No way was she going to let Ben mess up Grandpa's home

"Ben answer me!"

"Sh ut up, Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP

He crunched the poster like a ball and let it fall to the ground.

* * *

This is a Ben and Gwen fic  
Like the title said They are raised as cousin. not born related or whatever. So as the story progress we will find out how they are not related. basicly we will know they are not related but they won't , or will be dening it, whatever. JustGwen is going to find evident that they are not cousins, she is not exactly ready to admit, it. Ben willhave to confice her that he really really loves her, Gwen would berisking everything to be with him. (risking everything as in she won't have a family, she would be with this guy who can dumb her anytime and she will end up alone) 'this is my family, my family, my family" Gwen would be saying this alot. "we are cousin, cousins cousins" just ignore her. Gwen does not believe she is special and if she is not related to Ben (she won't let Ben be with her cause she wants them to be cousins) her family would not have a reason to hang onto her. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Ben10

* * *

It was quite in the room.  
'If Ben wanted to be alone i will leave him'  
Gwen left the room to go downstairs but decided to stay incase Ben needed her. She sat on the ground near the door. She could not blame Ben for being mad and angry all the time.  
last month...  
_Gwen was in her room doing her homework. She wanted to get good grades and make her parents proud. Downstairs she heard someone knocking on front door._

_"Gwen Grandpa Max is here and wants to talk to us" her mom called from downstairs_

_"Mildred is good to see you" Grandpa hugged her mom. _

_"Davis its been a longtime " Grandpa said as they shook hands_

_"Welcome, Welcome why don't you sit down"_

_Gwen was descending the stairs and was on her last step  
Mildred turned to his daughter "Gwen would you mind getting some juice for Granpa?"_

_"no not at all" was Gwen's replie_

_Gwen went to the kitchen and got the orange juice fromt he fridge. She could hear the grown up's talking since the kitchen was not so far from the living room._

_"Alice, She is not getting any better"_

_"Josh has been a good husband, I don't know how long she would have stuck around without him"_

_Alice was Ben's mom and Josh was his dad.  
"Here would you guys like some juice"_

_She had gotten a drink for everyone. Once she finished passing the drink around and she went and sat in a chair at the corner of the room. Gwen watched as everyone drank the juice appreciatly. Granpa was looking at her Dad and he seemed worried._

_"I don't think its a good to have Ben living there"_

_"Yes I agree with you, which was why I thought it would be a good idea if Ben came to live with me"_

_" That would not be a problem, Did you talk with Alice and Josh"_

_"They don't have any concerns, Ben would still be able to go to the same school and they understandit is not good forthe boyto have to see his Mother's health detroteriorating like that._

_"cancer it would do that to you" Davis replied sipping his juice._

_"the thing is... I was wondering if Gwen could come live with me for awhile."_

_"no that won't be a problem, Let the cousins have time to spend together" Midred said cheerfully, "It would be good for Ben to have someone to talk with, not that Davis is a bad parent or anything but he does not have enough time going to work and taking care of Alice to pay attention to Ben" _

_"I don't have a problem either" Her dad told granpa_

_"Gwen what do you think of living with Grandpa for awhile"_

_"Mom, won't I have to change schools, plus I kinda had everything planned, wouldn't it be better if I just visit Ben over the weekend"_

_"Gwen I need you to do this for Ben, He needs you" Grandpa looked at her pleading.__"My house is big and you will have your own room, I will paint it any color you want"_

_"no thanks" She did not want to look like she needed to be compesation for every little thing she did._

_"Grandpa I don't mind living with you" that was the truth, but she did not know about Ben_

_

* * *

_"Hey Gwen wake up" Gwen work up and rubbed her eyes lazyinly.  
"Grandpa" 

Grandpa Max came to the house only to find the place quite. For a second he thought something bad had happend. When he climbed the stair he found his niece fast asleep.

"Why are you sleeping here"

Gwen got up, 'she must have lost track of time'

"Grandpa it's Ben when I came home I found him... well he didn't seem okay" 'it not like she smelled the beer on him, he just looked out of it and the first thing that came to mind was that he was drunk.

"what do you mean" Granpa looked worried.

'I should have came home after that conversation I had with Ben' He gently pushed Gwen aside and entered the room. Ben was seated against the wall with his head face down. The place was a mess.

Grandpa went to his nephew and tried to wake him

"Ben get up"

He carried Ben to the bed.

"Gwen tell me the truth what happened" Grandpa looked seriously at her.

"well um" she really didn't want to get Ben in trouble

"Gwen!'

On the far side on the wall she could see the beer bottle. 'Ben was never good at being discreet, probably left the top to the beer bottle at the kitchen after opening the beer (with the can opener right next to it).

"Ben is drunk" she whispered hoping he didn't hear her.

when she glanced up grandpa look angry

'guess he heard her'


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Ben10

* * *

Grandpa looked back angrily 

"What do you mean Ben is drunk?"

"I found him drunk" This was not any of her fault

Grandpa Max felt Ben's temperature it was high

"Gwen, go prepare dinner"

"Grandpa… can I help somehow"

"Now, Gwen!"

'What is up with him, Gwen looked at Grandpa he was holding Ben gently, he looked real sad. She suddenly felt like not being in the room anymore.

Downstairs she went to the cupboard to see what she could make. Yesterday they had lasagna so she could make pasta today. She took out a pan and filled it with water.

Gwen placed the pan on the stove, 'it would take a while to boil' and went to the living room to pass the time. She heard Grandpa upstairs, running the water in the bathroom

Grandpa Max wet the towel in the bathroom and squished all the water out. In the bedroom he went and placed the wet towel over Ben's forehead. 'This should cool his fever down' what was he suppose to tell Josh, that his son had gotten drunk. 'No, they would not know of this'

Grandpa Max sat on the chair next to the bed. His hand rested comfortable on Ben's head, brushing it back and forth. The towel felt cold against his hand. He caressed Ben's face gently and went to warm the towel.

Ben lay on the bed facing the ceiling, his eyes shut, and his body limp.

Downstairs Gwen went through Grandpa's small library that he had on the living room. She went through the books there not caring what she read. She pulled out a book on mechanics, swimming, and accounting. When she reached down she saw Grandpa's old photo album.

It was very old, 'Grandpa probably had it way before she was born. 'Mom why don't we have any pictures of me as a kid" Long time ago she had asked, at school they were doing a picture project. "Honey remember that fire, we were not able to save many things"

Gwen opened the album and searched franticly for her face. She had thought at least Grandpa would have a picture of her as a kid. There was none, except pictures of Ben (his first birthday, first teeth, growing up) there were pictures of her but when she was older, around 4 or 5 years old. Gwen closed the book. There was probably a better explanation of why pictures of her as a kid didn't exist. The fire that burned everything away she did not believe. Her mom, Mildred said it was because she was so traumatized with the incident that she could not remember much before the fire.

Speaking of fire, she could hear the water boiling. Gwen went to the kitchen and finished making the pasta. Once she had drained the water out, she added pasta sauce to the food and made a plate for her and Grandpa. Today they would have corn for vegetable.

Upstairs Grandpa got Ben comfortable

'Gwen is probably done making dinner.' Grandpa kissed Ben forehead before leaving the room.

"Grandpa?"

Ben woke up to see his Grandfather's moving foam leaving and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Downstairs Grandpa Max found Gwen in the dining room; she had fixed a plate for him and herself. 

Gwen looked up from the pasta she was eating and greeted her Grandfather.

"Hi Grandpa, is Ben okay?"

"Yes he is fine" Grandpa Max picked his next words carefully  
Gwen did not take being reprimanded very easily

"Gwen… next time something like this happens, call me as soon as possible"

"I am sorry Grandpa, I should have called you it is just that I fell asleep" Gwen looked down sad.

"Gwen… I still trust you; I know I can always depend on you" Grandpa looked at his grandkid 'he could not ask her to keep an eye out for Ben all the time, she is a kid and deserves her own life'

"This food tastes delicious Gwen" Grandpa said, to say something nice

"So what is going to happen to Ben is he grounded?" 'Like for how long a year the rest of his life, eternity. Getting drunk is not something you do and get a slap on the wrist.

Ben ending up like this is his entire fault. "Actually no, I was thinking of taking some time off work so I will be here a lot more"

"Taking off?"

"Yes, I have some sick days and I could be here for Ben.

Gwen remembered when Grandpa asked her to come stay at his place, he had said "Ben needs you" she has not been there for Ben at all.

Grandpa noticed Gwen's demeanor change "I am not saying you have not done a decent job, keeping everything normal is very important." "Ben came here so that he could get away from everything that was happening. I want Ben when he thinks back to his mom is with good memories and not like she is now" 'a woman dying slowly, wretched with guilt'.

Gwen looked down at her food, she was almost done. "Grandpa I checked your small library and could not find pictures of me when I was younger"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…um"

Grandpa took that time to look around the room anywhere but at Gwen 'now was not the time to deal with this'

"They are probably in the basement" his look told her she would find none

"Gwen what are you trying learn?" 'Was it curiosity or has she figured something was up

"I have some transcripts that could explain our family history"

"Never mind its okay Grandpa"  
Its not like any of it can explain why there are no pictures of her from a baby to four  
'They could not have just disappeared'

"Gwen are you sure?" Grandpa Max looked at his Grandkid and closed his eyes  
_'I am adopted, why can't I remember anything before the fire, what happened during that time,  
these were the questions Gwen probably wanted to ask next, but the one bothering her the most, was ... something he can reassure her will always stay the same, _

"Gwen, I will always be Grandpa"

Gwen looked at Grandpa Max 'maybe the truth'

He was offering to tell her what she wanted to know

He loved her and wanted them to always be a family

She looked deep in his eyes and Grandpa moved back hesitantly.

She could see he was growing more old and tired. His eye lids were working over time just keeping him awake. She had a feeling that there was no way his stressed out mind could not handle the questions she was about to throw at him.

There was not going to be a 'every thousand year when the eclipse turns 30 degrees south and the wind is blowing 20mph at exactly 3:45pm, when your eyes reach up to look at the sky you experience hallucinations' argument. She was not even outside but could still convince herself that by being next to the window it had cause her to have some effects.'

Gwen sighed and tried to eat up the rest of her food. Give Grandpa time to come up with something. After minutes had passed and nothing was said, It was clear that 'the great Grandpa' could not come up with a way to convince her the grass is blue and the sky is green. No scientific, logical way to bring them together, show the entire world 'this was her family'

"Grandpa…" His eyes were begging her to leave things as they were

'say something  
anything'

There was no way he would tell her the truth.  
'he wouldn't'  
He loved her and would never tell her anything that would hurt her.

"Grandpa I know something is up what are you hiding?"

Grandpa Max folded his hands and looked at his grandchild. He had hoped everyone would be around when the truth was finally revealed. 'It was past time she knew"

"Gwen there is something you need to know…"

Gwen looked at Grandpa a little surprised 'he was actually going to tell her '

So much for he wouldn't bring her world crashing down with 'the truth'.

"um Grandpa is uh Ben's mom okay, I know she is your daughter and you also hurt a lot"

"Ben's mom?" Grandpa asked startled with the change in subject

"Alice is okay, her health is the same as the last time I saw her"

"You must be sad Grandpa, which is why you looked distracted when we were talking"

Gwen looked at Grandpa Max with sincere and understanding eyes "Grandpa go to sleep  
you are worn out, I will do the dishes, things will be better tomorrow,  
Aunt Alice is a nice person and I don't believe she can go down like this"

"thanks Gwen" Grandpa Max got up and left. He knew he was vulnerable and if he spend any more time with Gwen he would end up revealing something, something forgotten. Gwen was his Grandchild and he would be damned if he allowed anything to say otherwise. Whatever issue was bothering Gwen, he would work around them and convince her without a doubt this was her family. Tomorrow he needed to talk to the family.

Gwen looked at Grandpa as he left. This was the time to push him. She had a feeling he would not make the mistake he had almost made.

"the truth maybe it was not so bad"

Why does she even care

She already has enough prove to believe she had a family,

Whatever worries she would work out on her own, find something here and there that she could patch up and make herself feel more at home

* * *

Diamond Head turned around so Ben would not choke in his sleep. 

When he saw the crushed toys, the mess in the room, everything torn to pieces

They all stared in shock.

Their master was sad these days

They would find a way to help him, but first they needed to clean the mess. Diamond Head collected what was considered trash and threw them. Once Diamond Head reached the dresser and moved it to collect some broken toys stuck there. There was a note that Gray Matter sported and asked Diamond Head to stop moving. Grey Matter took the note and read it

'…I there is no easier way to say this, I like you do you by any chance like me' There were several papers on the ground, with the same message written over and over. With the many times it was written it must be important. Grey Matter could not understand the content. He could read it but didn't understand it. 'Ben loved Gwen they were family' what was the point of the notes.

Grey Matter gave the note to Four Arms to observe it. They all understood that he was the master's favorite and might be able to understand what the note means. Four Arms remembered that time that Ben worked with the Galactic Enforcers and they met Tiny.

She looked at him differently. It was not with friendship but one of desire.

Upgrade showed himself. He knew a lot of information and wanted to make himself useful.

Desire: to have a keen interest in someone.

Maybe that was what the master felt. He knew he loved the master very much.

Wild Mutt went on the bed and burrowed deep in the blanket.

'This won't work'

Wild vine thought. There were slurps all over the blanket. Wild vine took the blanket to the bathroom. Rip jaw offered to wash it but ended up playing in the water. Heat blast dried up the blanket. Back on the bed, Ghost freak tried to read Ben's mind.

All he thought about was Gwen. They watched Ben divert back from desire to guilt to shame. They needed to find a way for Ben to express his feelings, before they destroyed him. Gwen has to know that Ben loves her.

* * *

A/N thanks for reading  
let me know if you would read the next chapter when it comes out and why  
I know this fic is long and I need to know if it interesting or boring.  
I wanted to do something original, something that has a chance of actually happening for real.  
People lets face it Gwen is stubborn and her falling inlove with Ben can't happen in one sentence  
"she looked at Ben and fell inlove with him"  
This in a way is a reality fic.

thanks for reading  
bye


	7. Chapter 7

sorry for the long wait. i still don't own Ben 10  
anyways I read throught my work and realized I was everywhere you know just following some crazy current. My favorite chapter is the one the omnitrix tries to save Ben's life. I am still suprised I used all the aliens. the last chapter I know was confusing. with family you know they can't leave you with that comes the freedom to be yourself. You know how you always put someone through shit because you know they are your family. Then you find out that they are not actually your parents and they don't have to take anything from you.

I read so many books I always get mad when the kid is like 'i trusted you how could you lie to me, everything is a lie"

Josh and Alice (Ben's folks)  
and Mildred and David (Gwen's folks)

* * *

The next day Gwen woke up early in the morning. She brushed her teeth and went downstairs. In the kitchen she found Grandpa already awake. 

Grandpa Max glanced at Gwen over his coffee cup.

"Remember what we talked about Gwen, I would like you to stay with Ben for a while"

"Yea Grandpa I remember" Being with Ben week after week, Hell could not be worse

Gwen thought. Thinking to the way Ben is this days. After Ben had learned his mom was sick, he'd shrugged it off. He probably believed that it was something that could be fixed. It took a few weeks for Ben to come to term with the fact that His mom was sick and can't become well. The cancer was taking over the body. Ben had used his alien heroes…

Those damn video games

Which why Ben didn't struggle too much when he heared the good guys had found a way to get the omnitrix off . At first they...

"Here is your tea Gwen" Grandpa Max said handing Gwen the cup of tea.

"um thanks Grandpa" Gwen said bringing the cup to her lips

Grandpa looked up smiling, took a sip of his coffee and went to the fridge.

"So Gwen did you want an omelet of scrambled eggs? I wasn't sure" Grandpa asked.

"I want an omelet" Gwen replied automatically, trying to get back to her thoughts.

Just like in video games, Ben believed that there was a solution. An out if someone looked for it. From swimming to the deepest sea and finding the enchanted necklace, to going to the heart of a volcano and retrieving the rare plant that grew there. The fact that it was there a mere miracle suggesting its use is for medicine. Since it a rare plant it could only be conclude it's to cure something incurable.

Ben believed if the world was just a game to the one controlling it, which is God. Then the big man would at least have left a solution lying around somewhere since he would not want anyone calling him unfair god.

After a week of looking for the enchanted necklace and the rare plant, Ben had settled to using greymatter. Ben had avoided the little guy afraid to see the extend of his mom's illness. When Ben had used greymatter he was able to understand what was going on but that doesn't mean he accepted it. From the fact that his mom was dying of cancer to seeing that radiation was the only thing that could help her.

The months ahead after Ben learned of his mother' illness, everyone thought that it would be better if Ben spend more time with his Mom and Dad. Going to see movies, the beach, and so on.

The outing had gotten Ben seriously depressed, his stubbornness not willing to accept the terms laid down. And hoped deep down that if he didn't enjoy himself the one up there would feel guilty enough to let her stay longer. Somehow convincing himself that whatever luck ran into him was just a deliberate act the Almighty had made in an effort to assuage itself of any guilt in taking his mom.

Near the end of the month Ben could not be removed from the cough. He settled there watching video after video of Disney film and hallmark. Josh and Alice didn't want to get the rest of the family involved since they wanted to settle with Ben themselves.

They gave up when Ben kicked the television saying it was trying to talk to him. I don't know how it happened. Ben was supposedly watching one Disney films Pinocchio and thinking over and over how unfair God was when the television suddenly switched to hallmark "touched by angel" the lady(Monica) showing up in all her glory announcing that humans need to forgive and if they just believed, it at this time that Ben lost it and slammed the t v over and over. But the television did not shut down until the credits rolled. When lady finished her long message and the flying dove showed her descend into heaven.

Josh and Alice had come back from the doctors surprised to see Ben kneeling down in front of the television. Yelling quietly at some unknown force.

"I won't trade for her"

Alice had reached over and engulfed Ben in a hug. Not letting him go, but holding him tighter hoping he would let go of the tears he was holding. Ben looked at his mom and tried to explain himself that…

a) God was trying to take his mommy

b) he won't let that happen

c) God was sorry and was trying to make him better

d) he was not letting go

Josh looked over at Ben, not believing what state he was reduced to. His clothes hung loosely on him all sticky like. Ben's hair was unruffled and messed up. The boy looked like he had not slept a wink.

A serene music started playing and Ben jumped up unbrutly trying to show more proof that...

"See listen he is trying to tell me to go to sleep" Ben said glancing around trying to find the source of the noise.

Alice reached into her handbag and pulled out her cell phone. Showing the harmless piece of deceive for what it was.

"Honey…" Alice started but didn't know how to finish. Ben wanted to be mad at somebody. Either at God for trying to take her away or at her for abandoning him. Neither bode well. Ben looked to the offending noise and straight up at his mom.

"Well why did it have to ring now?" Ben asked

Alice took the phone and went to the window to answer it. Ben's father took over for his wife and leaned down at Ben's eye level.

"He, He is the one trying to take her away, she doesn't want to go" Ben choked out pointing at his mom.

Josh took his son's hand leading him deeper inside the house.

"Why are you taking me to sleep?" Ben said looking at his dad. They may not get along but loved one person

"You love mom right, you don't agree that He should take mommy" Ben pleaded to his dad

"I don't want her to go either" Josh said squeezing Ben's hand. No matter how hard he tried he was not ready to lose his wife yet.

"See He is trying to make me better so He can take mommy" Ben said, his voice changing to the innocence of a child.

Josh lifted his son and carried him. Ben taking the silence as an agreement continued talking.

"I got suspicious when everything started going well, you notice it hasn't rained for a while…" Ben paused, waiting for an answer

"Ben it rained yesterday" Josh said calmly

"But it hasn't rained for a long time before that, because God was trying to make me happy and when I was too sad He would make it rain so you guys would not be able to hear me cry"

"And why would He want to do that?"

"Because God wants you guys to be on His side and agree to mommy going"

"Ben there is no side" Josh said matter of fact

"There are some thing that you can't change" Josh said carefully.

Ben went on talking as if he didn't hear him.

"I knew something was up when that time we went out to watch the movie, remember Dad" Ben asked

"Yes I remember" Josh answered

"Well that day was great, the sun was sinning and everything" Ben said

Josh smiled remembering the day vividly. His wife was so beautiful

"It was weird how we got to watch it for free" Ben said

"Ben the guy had bought 2 tickets for the movie and when the girlfriend could not come down, he gave the tickets to us."

Josh took Ben to the bathroom and set him down.

"I want you to take a shower" Josh told his son

When Ben just looked at him blinking, Josh got down and started unbuttoning Ben's shirt.

The action had brought Ben back from whatever trance he was under and Ben went on to remove the rest of his clothes.

Once Ben was inside the bathtub and was showering Josh left to go check on his wife

* * *

In the living room he found his wife sitting in one of the couches. 

"Hi you okay?" Josh asked his wife. He knew the answer was 'no' but had to make small talk before jumping to the main question.

"I don't know" Alice replied, sinking deeper into the couch.

Josh quickly made his way his wife and took a seat beside her. He just sat there and didn't say anything. Alice looked at her husband ready to say something but closed her mouth.

Memories from the past surge through her, taking her back to beginning of all this. She pieced together all she remembered and the chill that entered the room took residence, filling the empty spaces that were there. It was better that way cause she didn't want to know everything. What she already knew was enough.

* * *

_"Gina lets go " Emily said to her daughter._

_"They were late and she didn't want to be late to pick up Rick's stuff._

_Gina took one last look at the television and go up

* * *

_

Josh loves his wife and son. But mostly his wife. For years he and his wife had been trying to concive. Each step failed.

Josh would hold his wife and wish to whoever God out there to allow them to have a son. the love that they felt for each other was so strong. Everything would be perfect if they could have a family. If their love could bring forth a life.

Josh and Alice got their wish when Ben was brought to this world.

He has to admit it was the happiest day of his life. If the picture in the livingroom was any indication. Ben was such a lovely boy. Josh felt like he had done it, completed it. That was the problem he was done finished.

I guess in a dimwited way he thought the baby would magically raise himself. How wrong he was.

The second Ben came home, All the attention was on Ben. Grandpa Max, David and Mildred were there to congratulate them. David and Mildred had been trying to concive also and now had hope when Ben came home. David and Mildred they would get their miracle in the form of Gwen.

'Gwen...'

"Honey its not your fault" David whispered softly.

"If I had not gotten drunk.. and gotten in the wheel of that car" Alice started sobbing.

"i pushed you"

Alice looked and her husband slightly thankful that he didn't blame her entirely.

"It's because of me you started drinking"

All because he became jeaoulous of a 3 month year old baby, a 3 month year old baby. All the love and attention he was getting. The baby that was all that seemed to exist.

Alice she loved their baby boy so much. "our miracle ' she would call Ben, hugging him tightly to her chest. David at first didn't mind. Babies needed alot of attention that was a fact.

he had endure the sitting down together with the baby to watch 'baney'

Even sacrifices his sunday, so they would stroll around the park with the baby.

The last straw was when his wife would prefer to spend the nights in the rocking chair with Ben on her lap. Even when he would finally find a way to convince his wife to come to their bedroom. she had less enthusiasim. She would somehow find the strengh to endure those stupid baby shows, but could only lay down like a vegetable as he would take her.

He was not asking her to fake it, its just she could at least...

After some time had passed and he was able to look past his anger to his beautiful wife below him. He would go back to those times he loved her so much and would kiss her before releasing his seed.

He would hold her so tight and tell her how much he loved her. She would replie likewise then whisper with quite thanks that their love was strong enough to bring a child into the world. how lucky they were.

* * *

The end of the shower running indicated Ben had finished taking his bath. Josh continued talking to his wife. Or just sitting down with her and squishing her when he felt her tense up. They were both thinking of the past. It had became a rotine. they would just sit there completating the past and whenever one of them sensed the other panic they would hold the other tightly. I guess it made the sitiation less tramatizing. 

The were somehow able to forgive each other. The family had made an oath "no blame, no guilt, no regrets" They would live with each other like a family. When they would have to confront the past they would do it as a family. Needless to say Ben and Gwen had no idea.

"Gwen has to know" Alice whispered into the gentle breeze.

The oath "when the truth came out they all had to be there" hang like sword about to piece them all. None of them wanted the truth to come out. Dad, Josh, David, Mildred. All four of us were the only one who knew the secret.

Josh hugged his wife with every fiber of his body. Trying to reassure her. He had a feeling that Alice didn't want to just leave a note but confront what happened. Look the Gwen in the eyes and tell her the truth. It didn't matter What Gwen's reaction would be. just the knowledge that its out would be enough to allow the woman to sleep peacefully.

taking the secret to her grave would make it that much harder to die. Much more painfull. You would think it would be easier for her, not to see the hurt in Gwen's eyes. but the secret has been eating at her for years.

Gwen's tears at learning the truth, even though it would tear Alice apart. in unconsiaous level it would be taken as a sigh that she is much close to being forgive.

but

the first step is confessing.

* * *

authour note I am so sorry for so many mistakes in the chapter. but my favorites are the one where the heroes interact with each other.

update soon and will fix the spelling in this chapter later.


	8. Chapter 8

Josh turned back and forth as he tried to get some sleep. The satin blanket cling to him as he sought to find a comfortable position, but feeling all the more hotter. Alice, his wife slept by him. Her breathing evened in and out, her pale face and rosy lips grazing her features.

'Alice"

Josh sat up in a sitting position, his body feeling stiff. Today is the day. After some talking and discussion they had concluded they were ready to tell the rest of the family their plan to come forward. Josh briefly glanced over to his wife. She looked so peaceful, beautiful, his everything. If she was still well, the cancer not talking over her body… he would not let her. God so help him

No matter how big her guilt was or how sad and depressed she felt. You never come forward and confessed Murder. No manslaughter, that's the word that's used. It meant that someone died but it was not the other's fault.

_Charred remains covered the stranger's face, no longer looking human_. He thought he could do it, he had called max and made a hasty retreat. Hiding in the cloth of trying to protect the innocent, his innocent.

that's what it was his wife could never be a murderer

Besides if anyone should be blamed, he would come forward, if necessary.

He was the one that got his wife depressed that she stared drinking. Then came home one night and started shouting at her.

Sending her out there in the night. Drunk, confused, emotionally unstable,, clinging tightly to their son, their love, the child he had so strongly spurned.

Bells should have gone off in his head.

The blue jeans she was wearing, covered in her Disney world shirt. They had gone to Disney world a few month after Ben was born. Alice, who would put the god mother to shame wanted to guarantee Ben had the best childhood.

He should have seen it

What Ben represented, what role he played in their life. Ben was their son. Everything good and bad about them, the wonderful stuff, beautiful heart all combined together.

Who they were and everything they will be. If he couldn't give Ben a chance…

That night he had come home already frustrated at being yelled at work. His boss had complained about how he seemed less alert and would make more mistakes.

Of course what his boss didn't know was that when he had stated the job, he had a beautiful wife at home who was happy and happily married to him instead of his then beautiful wife who was depressed and unhappy.

He had yanked the door open and came inside to find his wife drunk in the kitchen making dinner. Spaghetti and hotdog

His 3and half year old sprawled on the carpet watching cartoon. His patients didn't allow him time to look past her drunken state, shed through the years and find the woman he fell in love with. When he had seen his wife's state anger welled up in him, angry in his inability to make his wife happy. His eyes had danced across the room looking for something to lay the blame on. His eyes settled on the small life, that had entered their life and made everything else less fun.

Missing all his shows because of the baby, could not watch all the movie he wanted because it would be bad for the baby. Reduce his spending so they could have more money for the baby. Finally when they had gone to Disney world because of the baby, they could not have much fun because someone had to watch the baby.

He turned back to his wife heat flowing in his eyes. When he started his tirade on what their bundle of joy meant to him, he didn't stop until Alice fell down in tears. Getting up and dancing across the room to pick up and hold tightly the representation of their love. Confusion showing on her face, wanting to say something but deciding not to Alice turned around and grabbed the key he had left on the table, disappearing into the night.

What was it they had said. Friends don't let their friends drive drunk. Poster flying everywhere pamphlets on how drinking was bad for you. Even worse if you drunk and drove. The fatalities. None of those thoughts came to mind . What alcohol and driving meant. He should not have been surprised . Should not have been surprised later to get a frantic call from Alice.

* * *

It's time for the truth to come out.

Grandpa Max work up early in the morning. He went to Ben 's room and to check on him. Carefully opening the door as to not awaken

Ben he entered the room. The first thing he noticed was how clean the room looked. The mess that he had walked in yesterday was  
nowhere to be seen, even the blanket Ben was sleeping in looked cleaner.

Grandpa Max tiptoed over to the sleeping Ben.  
The boy was curled up peacefully. Taking a hand He brushed a hair back.

Ben hissed at the gently touch.

Grandpa Max brought the blanked up to cover Ben better. Whatever dream Ben was having, whichever it was, was making him happy.

Taking one last look at the sleeping boy Grandpa Max made his way downstairs.

Reassured that Ben was okay, Grandpa Max strode to the kitchen with not a regular enthusiasm.

In the cupboard he took out a cup and placed it on the table. "lets see I will have some tea and maybe with toast." Grandpa Max turned around and opened the refrigerator . The refrigerator was clean and stocked with food he bought the other day.

Taking out the bread and placing it on the table. He took out 2 slices of bread. Putting them in the toaster he went to sit down.

Grandpa Max placed his hands under his chin and relaxed. "today looks better" he opened is eyes and looked outside to confirm his suspicion. The curtains were closed. Getting up he strode to the window, already hearing the birds chirping outside. With unnecessary determination he yanked the curtains away and looked

Beautiful.

The grass looked greener. It was still forging outside, maybe that had something to do with the fact that it was 5 am. I guess you didn't know that. Ha ha Grandpa Max learned back as he felt his body grew tired. Already his mind had relayed the fact that it was too early to get up and subconscious and body were conspiring to get him back to bed.

Turning away from the beautiful view he went back to the table. Taking his cup he took a huge gulp of coffee. Empty his cup was empty. The toaster made a noise signaling that his bread was done. Grandpa Max took the breads and carried them over to the plate in the dishwasher. Hope fully the plated was clean.

Time to make coffee. He took a cup, then another cup incase Gwen woke up later there was no need to get up again to get a cup. One cup on the table the other one he took to the sink and placed some hot water. Instant coffee, milk, and sugar all in, Grandpa Max stirred the drink and placed it to cool down. He was getting old, there was a time when he could drink coffee while it was still hot from being made, these days he has to wait for it to cool down like everyone else.

He sat down almost falling asleep. His mind and body must really be conspiring against him.

There was that time when everything had worked in a haze. He didn't remember the rest of that day or the day following after in great detail.

Of course he dumbly followed Josh's lead.

That night. He knew what was happening. His conscious had did all the calculation minus the consequences. It must have been the shock.

He showed up when David called him. An accident

Drunk his daughter drunk. Someone was dead. He had arrived so fast. Josh didn't bother explaining just told him to do this or that.

Everything was a haze. The first thing was getting his hysterical daughter home. Josh told him to stay with the car.  
He got Alice in the car with a kid. Red head

* * *

Well the secret is out. Gwen was adopted. After Alice (Ben's Mom) crashed into Emily(Gwen's biological Mom). Gwen was not adopted legally. After the crash Alice became hysterical and Josh took her home with Ben and Gwen. Davis( Gwen's adopted father) and Max cleaned up the mess while they waited to see what they would do.

I will keep writing more chapter. Don't be shy to ask question?

I hope this ch answered some questions


End file.
